Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Phoenix
by NiciCool
Summary: Professor Dumbledore has just informed Harry and his twin sister Reanna that their family’s bloodlines run from none other then Godric Gryffindor, making them powerful and useful young wizards. Now they must begin training to grasp their newfound powers


Chapter 1

_A/N – Okay people's, I'm putting the first chapter of the sequel to "Things Can Only Get Better" up to get you guys interested, but if I don't see more reviews, I'm leaving it to that! I have six chapters finished, and I have the whole plot worked out, so don't think I'm not planning to do anymore. Please, please, please, _please_ review, and no flames! Enjoy!_

_**Sirius Black Innocent!**_

_The ministry claims that Sirius Black is innocent, and they have granted him a full pardon from all accused crimes. Black, once charged with the murder of thirteen people with once curse, was proved innocent with the questioning of Peter Pettigrew under Veratism. Pettigrew was claimed dead fourteen years ago, when he blew up the street and framed Black. Pettigrew was also charged for the betrayal of his once best friends, James and Lily Potter. Pettigrew had been in hiding since the time he was proclaimed dead, although the ministry refused to disclose any further information. Pettigrew is receiving a life sentence in Azkaban for his crimes. Black has been granted remodeling to his old family home, in apology for the lack of trial fourteen years ago, and also ten extra acres that once belonged to the ministry…_

The sun slowly slipped above the horizon, creating a long shadow in front of Black Manor, and illuminating the tall house. The white paint glimmered with the morning dew, and the upstairs windows looked black. Acres of forest became lighter, and the fields waved in a light summer breeze. A wolf bounded back into the trees, concealed once more. In the front yard a newspaper appeared out of thin air, and gently put itself through the mail slot. Flowers opened their buds to the bright rays. Slowly the sun rose into the sky, and light fell into the house.

Inside, a boy named Harry Potter was already awake. His hands shook as he laid his head in them, and he rocked back and forth. It was habit he could never break when he was insecure. His owl, Hedwig, hooted softly and flew over to the bed. She landed on his shoulder, but it was no comfort. Harry shook his head, his breathing shaky. He was still scared stiff from his dream. Even his faithful pet could not comfort him.

Hedwig played with his messy hair absentmindedly, but Harry was not comforted. He brought his head up, and looked beside him. There was what looked like a white wall. A magical barrier, it separated the room from his sister. It shimmered as he looked at it, and he shook his head. He had asked that the barrier be put there at night, so that Reanna would not be disturbed by him not being able to sleep. She was doubtful, but she said they might as well for privacy reasons.

Harry flinched as another memory came to him from the dream. He shook his head, trying to put it out of his mind. A new wave of shaking came over him, and his hands once again trembled. He looked up as Hedwig flew to her cage, looking at him worriedly. He smiled tiredly at her. His usually bright emerald green eyes were dulled this morning, and there were bags and lines underneath them. His black hair was even messier then usual, and his glasses were falling off his nose. Harry groaned as he pushed them back up, and forgot about the dream for a moment. He was reminded once more as he thought that his appearance was almost as bad as the way he felt.

Harry looked at the walls, trying to get his mind off of the dream. He was still shaking, but he was getting himself under control once more. The wallpaper was wonderful. It was along the Quidditch, a magical sport, theme. Complete with fluttering gold balls called the Golden Snitch, each panel showed a game being played by people on broomsticks. His wall paper correctly reflected his personality. He played Quidditch himself, at the school he went to: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a Firebolt, the latest model of broom, leaning against the wall next to a school trunk. It was now empty, and his things were neatly put onto shelves and into the closet. They would be packed once more in about a month, when he would be returning to school.

A loud noise from the other side of the room made him give a muffled yell, and returned him to reality. The barrier suddenly went down, and a girl stood there. Harry tried to control his trembling as the girl looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked, coming over to sit by him. "You yelled when I dropped my book."

"I'm fine." Harry muttered, embarrassed.

The girl's emerald green eyes, exactly like his, swept over him in a searching way. She knew when he was telling the truth. Her name was Reanna Potter, his twin sister. She and Harry had been separated when their parents were killed by a wizard named Voldemort when they were about a year old. Reanna had gone to family friends, and Harry had gone to their mother's sister and her husband. However, Reanna's foster parents lived right down the street from their Aunt and Uncle, and it was only a matter of time before they met.

"It was a dream again." Reanna said quietly, it was not a question. Harry nodded, not able to lie to her.

"They're getting worse." He muttered. "Every time I close my eyes I see his face screaming at me. I can't control it." Reanna's face was full of concern and sympathy.

"And you've been having flashbacks." She said, frowning. Harry sighed and nodded.

They knew everything they could know about each other. Ever since they had met each other, they had a connection. When they were little they did not notice it, and it was not very strong. As they got older, it got stronger and both noticed the bond. They thought it was only because they had known each other for as long as they could remember, but everything was explained when they found out they were twins. Indeed, their connection had gotten stronger since they had found out, and they could find out exactly what the other was feeling without asking.

The first true sign of the bond was when Harry had been taken from his relative's house. His uncle, Vernon Dursley, had been abusing him since he was little. Harry never told anyone, because of the threats Vernon gave. Reanna found out on accident when she was about four, and she had been concerned ever since. Harry never told her much about the beatings, but all she had to know was that he was being abused. For years no one else found out. Finally, when Harry went to Hogwarts, the beatings stopped. At the beginning of the summer after his fourth year, however, they started again. This time they were more brutal, and more frequent. Harry would have died if it were not for the bond that Reanna and he shared. The last time he was seen entering the house, Reanna was nearly knocked over by a feeling that she received through her brother. Harry always said that it was the connection that saved his life.

Once Harry recovered from his injuries, and from a poisoning that he received, the flashbacks and dreams did not start right away. They started about a week after his birthday. At first he told no one, and he asked for the barrier to be put up, but Reanna heard him screaming in his sleep one night, and came to investigate. She was already suspicious because of the feelings she got through the connection. Harry had no choice but to tell her, once she had calmed him down, and she insisted on telling their guardians, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Both of them were concerned, and when Harry and Reanna asked about the bonding, they said that it was most likely strengthened when one was in a bad situation. As for the dreams and flashbacks, they tried giving him a dreamless sleep potion, but for some reason it had a bad effect on Harry after his recent sickness.

"We'll talk to Remus and Sirius; see what they can do about it." Reanna said soothingly. Harry shook his head.

"It is nothing, they don't have to know." He said.

"They'll want to know." Reanna said, brushing some of his raven locks out of his face. Her own hair was staying behind her shoulders. It was black like his, and if she cut it, it would be just as messy. "Let's just go down to breakfast, I smell pancakes."

"Right." Harry said. He stood up, his dream finally put out of his mind. He grinned at his sister. "I'll race you." Her eyes sparkled.

"You're on. Ready, set – hey!" She laughed as Harry took off in front of her. "That's not fair."

Harry skirted around the corner and slid down the banister, landing gently on the ground. Reanna landed behind him and he kept running. He grabbed the doorway as he slid into the kitchen and nearly lost his balance, and Reanna ran into him as she lost control of her sliding. They fell into a tumbled heap. Laughter, obviously trying to be concealed, reached their ears. Harry disentangled himself from Reanna and stood up, brushing himself off. Both twins mock glared at their guardians.

"You really should learn by now that the floors are slippery." Sirius laughed. His blue eyes sparkled as he said this. He too had raven black hair, but it was smooth and silky, and usually kept back in a ponytail. Behind him Remus was obviously trying not to laugh. He had hazel eyes, and there were flecks of gray in his sandy brown hair.

"Very funny." Reanna muttered as they sat down.

"Harry won, by the way." Remus said as he set down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes for everyone to help themselves to.

"Only because he got a head start!" Reanna protested.

"I do that every day and this is the only day I've beat you." Harry reminded her, his eyes full of mischief. He grabbed three pancakes and put them onto his plate.

"He has a point." Sirius declared, taking his side as usual. Reanna looked toward Remus pleadingly.

"Sorry, I have to take their side on this one." Remus said, chuckling.

"Oh fine." Reanna said, pretending to pout. Harry grinned and shook his head.

They got into the usual morning conversations, and playful arguments. It usually happened that Sirius and Harry would take one side of an argument, and Remus and Reanna would take another. About halfway through breakfast, when there was actually a silence, Reanna glanced at Harry. Harry shook his head slightly so that Sirius and Remus would not notice. Reanna looked at him harder, and he gave her a look. By this time Remus had noticed.

"Now what are you two arguing about?" He asked, amused.

"Well," Reanna started, as Harry said quickly, "Nothing!" They looked at each other, and Reanna got as cross of a look that she ever sent toward Harry and Harry did the same. Remus raised his eyebrows, he was obviously suspicious.

"Harry…" Reanna started.

"No." Harry said firmly.

"They–" Reanna said.

"No they don't." Harry finished.

"Yes they do." Reanna argued.

"Who?" Sirius interrupted. Both of them jumped, they did not know that they were listening.

"No one." Harry said, sending a glance toward Reanna. She set her mouth in a straight line and crossed her arms.

"I know that look." Sirius said, looking between the two. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Harry said. Sirius sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking hard at Harry with his worried blue eyes.

"Why should anything be wrong?" He asked, but he did not meet his eyes. Remus looked at him, his piercing gaze, although seeming to see through him, not able to tell what was wrong.

"We'll be right back." Reanna said as she got up, her mouth still in a straight line. Harry followed quickly. They went out of the room into the one next to it. Reanna shut the door behind them.

"What?" Harry asked, as she gave him another look.

"They need to know." She said gently.

"No they don't." Harry said miserably.

"Harry James Potter!" She said, keeping her voice down so the adults did not hear them.

"What?" Harry asked again, taking a step away.

"They are our guardians! They care about you, they need to know." She said, looking pleadingly at him.

"Why does anyone have to know?" Harry asked. "The only reason you know is because we're twins."

"Because you can only get better with help." Reanna said, she sounded desperate. Harry bit his lip.

"Fine." He sighed. "For you."

"No Harry, for yourself." Reanna said firmly. They went back into the kitchen and sat down. Remus and Sirius looked at them. After a few minutes silence of Reanna and Harry glancing at each other, wondering who should say it, Remus spoke.

"So…?" He prompted. Harry sighed.

"The dreams never stopped." He blurted out. Sirius' blue eyes filled with worry, and Remus' eyebrows knitted together in concern. There was a moment's silence.

"Why didn't you tell one of us sooner?" Sirius asked gently. Harry shrugged.

"He did not want to bring them up." Reanna said quickly. "It reminds him of the dreams, and well…" Harry sent her a look of gratitude.

"I'm sure we can find something that can help." Remus said. "I just wish you had told us sooner."

"Sorry." Harry muttered, his automatic reaction to when someone scolded.

"Never mind, I understand." Remus said, his voice gentle. "I'm going to look through the potion books to find something after breakfast…"

"We were going to have a Quidditch game today." Harry protested. "We can't play without you."

"I think this is more important." Remus said, helping himself to more pancakes.

"Please Remus, we can look after we play." Harry said, sending his best innocent look at him. Reanna was looking as though she did not know whether to choose between looking for a potion that would help Harry, or playing a game that would help Harry get his mind off of everything. She finally gave in and sent puppy-dog eyes toward Remus and Sirius.

"All right!" Remus laughed.

"Yes!" Reanna and Harry said, doing a high five. They suddenly grinned and exchanged glances.

"We'll be back in a bit." Reanna said as they put their plates in the sink and ran out of the room.

"Between the two of them their going to fold the carpet from running so fast around here." Sirius muttered.

Harry and Reanna pushed their beds together and sat on them as soon as they got upstairs. Harry brought out a kit of pranks and jokes, and set it between them. They grinned at each other and opened the box. Carefully, Harry brought out a vile of a green liquid, and set it in a wooden holder. Reanna brought out a powder. She poured some of the powder into the vile, and stirred it. It turned into a yellowish color and fizzed. It looked exactly like lemonade.

"Right then, who is going to test it this time," Reanna asked, grinning evilly.

"Both of them." Harry said automatically. "Last time it was Sirius, and the time before that it was Remus. Before that it was Remus again, and then both of them. Should we make a whole pitcher?"

"No, only two glasses worth." Reanna said. "We've got about that now," she held the vial up, "and we can put ice cubes into it to make it stronger." Harry laughed.

"Right then, the Rotters are in action." He said.

A few hours later, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Reanna were all out on the Quidditch Pitch. They were all riding Firebolts, but Harry obviously had the talent. Reanna had never ridden a broom before that summer, but she had the same natural talent that Harry had. She was better at Chaser and Keeper, though, while Harry was a Seeker.

"Caught it!" Harry said as he was in mid-dive. He pointed his broom back up and hovered next to the others.

"Again!" Reanna groaned. "Why do you have to be so good at this?"

"Because I've been playing Seeker for four years." Harry said, pretending to be stuck up.

"Hmph." Reanna said. "I say let's see who can do the best at Chaser or Keeper."

"That would mean that we can't all play at once, with the Seeker we can all play." Harry argued.

"How about three people play Chaser and one person plays Keeper?" Reanna asked.

"How about we head inside?" Remus interrupted as it began to sprinkle. "I'm sure this is only the beginning, and if it gets too bad then it would be too dangerous." Harry turned red remembering last time there was a bad storm during a Quidditch game.

"If you're hinting toward what I think you're hinting at…" Harry said.

"Not at all, I'm just saying that it would be dangerous." Remus said, flashing him a grin. "Besides why in the world would I want to bring that up?"

"Just checking." Harry said, and they landed.

By the time they got in it had become a full fledged pour, and they were all soaked when they got in. Reanna went into the kitchen to wring out her hair, and Harry waiting for the signal. It came a few minutes later.

"Does anyone want some lemonade?" She called.

"Sure!" The three chorused.

"I'll help." Harry called, and he went into the kitchen. He brought out the vial and poured half of it into one glass, and half of it into another. He picked up both of these as Reanna followed with the regular two.

"Thank you, Harry." Remus said as Harry set his in front of him. Harry gave Sirius his, and then sat down where Reanna had placed his own drink.

A few minutes later Sirius jumped up. However it did not look like Sirius that jumped up. He had turned into a green lizard like thing. Harry stared at him, trying not to laugh and give it away. Reanna looked puzzled, but neither of them made a sound. They had practice not to give it away. Remus had turned into what looked like a large bird with bluish purple feathers and human feet. Both of them looked at Reanna and Harry.

"Run, now." Sirius said, looking at them. Reanna and Harry exchanged a glance and took off as the two chased them. They took off into the living room, and Harry took the stairs and Reanna ran into the sitting room, and went around through the other door. Harry found himself being chased by Sirius up the stairs. He ran a bit faster, but tripped on the top step and was scooped up by Sirius before he fell.

"For one, thank you, and for two, darn it!" Harry said, as Sirius grinned.

"You know what comes next, correct?" He asked evilly.

"Uh-o…" Harry never finished as he was slung across Sirius' back and found himself staring at the steps. Sirius bounced as they went downstairs and they were met by Remus, who had Reanna in the same fashion.

"All right, you two." Remus said, as they were both plopped onto the couch. "How long does this last?"

"We don't know." Harry said, shrugging. "We just invented it, you guys are our first testers."

"I feel honored." Sirius laughed. "Now hand over the photos." Harry and Reanna exchanged a glance.

"Photos?" Harry asked, acting puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Reanna asked, also with a confused look on her face.

"You mean you did not take photographs this time?" Sirius asked, looking grateful.

"We never said that." Harry said, grinning. "We just said we did not know what you meant by handing over the photos."

"Well, where are they?"

"I don't suppose we'll tell you." Reanna said. "Don't worry, they are just for our amusement." Suddenly there was a series of 'pop!'s and Remus and Sirius were standing in their normal clothing, with everything normal.

"Hmm, I think too much ice diluted it a bit too much, instead of strengthening it." Reanna said as she frowned. Harry nodded.

"We'll have to make it stronger next time." He agreed.

"Next time I'm making the lemonade." Remus told Sirius. "Right now though, I'm going to search the library. Why don't you kids explore the grounds a bit, I see that it has already cleared up enough for you to go outside."

"We'll explore the forest, and the empty horse corral." Reanna agreed. They headed outside.

The Black Manor sat on a magnificent piece of land. It had twenty acres of land, half of which was forest. In a clearing nearby the house was a large yard to keep horses, but the shed was falling apart and of no use. Reanna and Harry loved to explore it though for interesting things belonging to Sirius when he was younger.

There was a Quidditch pitch next to the house, near the garden. The garden was in a beautiful courtyard. The courtyard was complete with giant fountains, with several fish (and frogs) in them, along with vines snaking up the walls. There were flowers of all sorts, and a group of oak trees for them to climb. When Reanna or Harry did not feel like exploring, or if the family just wanted to spend time with each other, they would sit in the courtyard with a book or a game. It was magnificent.

It was the forest that Reanna and Harry spent the most time in. It had animals of all sorts, although they only encountered them if they sat extremely still for a prolonged period of time. They were good at this, though, and so the animals had gotten used to them. As long as the two did not try to get too close, then deer and other animals would flock around and pretend like they were not even there. There were several species of magical animals as well. Just the other day Reanna and Harry had seen a herd of flying horses land right in the clearing where they were. The horses did not even notice the children, but the two were awed. There were a group of rocks that they loved to sit on, and the rocks even had a set of mini caves where foxes and such lived. Reanna and Harry would just sit for hours, watching the wildlife and making sure not to make too much noise if they were drawing or reading.

They started with the horse corral. It was sprinkling but the sun was out, so it looked beautiful. The drops looked golden as they fell down from the golden sky, and the fields sprang drops at Reanna and Harry as they ran through the tall grass. Out of breath, Harry and Reanna collapsed onto the dry dirt of the barn, laughing. The barn was wonderful, although Remus and Sirius claimed it was dangerous. Reanna disagreed. She said that although it would be dangerous for a horse because of the rotting wood and the stalls, it was perfectly safe for them. There was a tack room, with old saddles and bridles, and some grooming equipment. There was a loft overhead, just above where people used to saddle up and get ready to ride off. There were stalls on either side of the room. They went up the ladder to the loft.

"Hey, I didn't notice this before, take a look at this!" Reanna exclaimed as they explored. She was holding up what looked like old papers.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he came over. He gasped when he saw. They were pictures. "Where did those come from?" He asked.

"Over there, behind that bale of straw." Reanna said, pointing. "There's not any more, I checked."

"Let's look these over." Harry said, sitting on a bale of straw. It was dusty and dank, but it would hold their weight.

Most of the pictures were of Sirius and their father, James Potter, when they were younger. Most of these were when they were little, they were guessing about five or six. There was one where they were sitting up in the loft that they were in now, grinning at the camera. James was waving wildly, and Sirius kept making faces at the camera. Reanna laughed and picked up another one. This one showed the two boys with an arm each around a beautiful horse. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw the horse, it was certainly a show horse. At the bottom it said '(from left to right) Sirius, Lightning, and James.' As he read the horse tossed its head lightly, as though she knew she was being talked about. Harry grinned.

"That is one beautiful horse." He said quietly. Reanna nodded.

The rest of the pictures showed them as they got older, sometimes with horses and sometimes not. When it looked like they were about twelve years old they were joined by three other people in the pictures. They recognized all of them. There was a young Peter Pettigrew, who later would betray Harry and Reanna's parents; a young Remus; and a young Lily Evans, their mother. There was one that showed them all on horses, and it was marked at the bottom that each was on their favorite.

By the time they were done looking through all the pictures, it was getting late. Reanna put the pictures carefully into her jacket pocket, and Harry stood up. Suddenly the floor gave way beneath him. He yelled out as he felt the floor move, but he could not move fast enough. He felt one leg go through the damp wood, and he felt Reanna catch him by the arm. Quickly he lifted his free leg onto what felt like solid wood, and Reanna carefully pulled him out. His leg was freed when the rest of the floor collapsed just as he was pulled up. He found he was breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Reanna exclaimed, insisting on holding him up.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." Harry said. He shook his leg and found that it was uninjured. "I'm fine."

"That's a relief." Reanna said. "Maybe we should hold on to each other just in case the floor decides to collapse again."

"I'm up for that idea." Harry muttered. However, they were able to avoid the hole and get down the ladder without the floor even moving again. Both of them were more relieved once they were on solid ground.

"I guess Remus was right in saying this place isn't safe." Harry said, looking at the hole in what was now the roof.

"Yeah, come on, they should have dinner started." Reanna said. Harry looked at her in alarm.

"Oh man, do you think so? Shoot, we have to hurry…" Harry said. He had been so used to cooking for the Dursleys, that when anyone mentioned dinner, he always thought he was going to be punished for not being there to help.

"Harry, calm down." Reanna said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius doesn't like it when you help with dinner, it makes him feel guilty."

"Oh." Harry said, looking relieved.

"We can still run on the way back though." Reanna said, grinning.

"Alright." Harry said, and he took off.

"Hey, wait for…" Reanna laughed, before running after him.

Harry arrived at the house about ten minutes later, having run the whole way. He stopped to catch his breath at the door and turned to find Reanna right next to him.

"You run slowly." She teased him.

"I know." Harry said, grinning. "But you are not much better."

"Well you got a head start and I still caught up with you." Reanna said. Harry stuck out his tongue. They opened the door and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Sirius, Remus." Reanna said, flopping down into a chair.

"What's for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Spaghetti." Sirius said, getting noodles down. Harry immediately went to the refrigerator, completely forgetting what Reanna had told him earlier.

"Are we having salad?" He asked, already rummaging through the vegetable drawer. He emerged with broccoli, mushrooms, cucumbers, zucchini, and several other vegetables in his arms.

"Is that still an automatic for you?" Remus asked, snatching the food out of his hands. "We don't need help."

"Oh, right." Harry said, turning red. He flopped next to Reanna at the table. Sirius turned around and looked at them.

"What happened to you two?" He asked, looking at Harry's splinter and dirt covered clothes. Reanna had straw in her hair, and Harry realized that his robes were ripped where his leg had fallen through, although there was no scratch on the skin.

"Oh, that must have happened when I fell through the loft in the barn." Harry said. Sirius and Remus stared at him and Reanna.

"Fell through the loft?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Oh really! I didn't go all the way through." Harry said.

"And no one was hurt." Reanna assured them.

"Are you sure you're both alright?" Sirius asked, coming over to them.

"We're fine, Sirius." Reanna and Harry chorused crossly. They exchanged a single glance which made them agree: godfathers were much too overprotective.

"You shouldn't be playing in the barn though, especially not in the loft." Remus said severely. Harry inwardly groaned. Now the other godfather was going to chime in. "One or both of you could have been seriously injured if the floor had completely given way."

"Well, if we had not been up there, we would never have found these." Reanna said, bringing out the pictures.

"Are those what I think they are?" Sirius asked, sitting next to them.

"I wondered where James left those." Remus said, joining them after he put the noodles on to boil.

"Do you remember this one?" Sirius asked Remus. "You're trembling in this one!"

"I had never been on a horse before." Remus retorted. "I had every right to be scared."

"You were afraid to be on a horse?" Harry asked unbelievingly.

"Well, I had my reasons." Remus said turning red. Then he grinned evilly. "I don't suppose _you've_ ever been on a horse."

"Of course I have." Harry said, but he blushed. "Well, I was not supposed to be, but I was."

"He was a natural." Reanna giggled.

"I was not, it was just easy." Harry told her.

"The trainer said that he'd never seen anyone ride like that on their first try." Reanna explained to Sirius and Remus, while Harry blushed a fiery red. "I had been on a horse plenty of times before, but he was better then me, although that is not saying much."

"So you used to go riding?" Remus asked them. Reanna shook her head.

"Mrs. Pierce signed me up as a summer activity every year, but Harry only went once." She explained. "I wanted him to go more, but…"

"Reanna!" Harry exclaimed. "I just did not want to go, okay?"

"Whatever you say." Reanna muttered.

"Well then we should make it a family activity this summer to go riding somewhere." Remus said. He got up to take the water off of the fire.

"That would be fun." Reanna agreed. Harry stayed silent. He was thinking about the real reason he did not go riding again. There was another flashback coming, and he knew it. Quickly, he shook himself out of it, and listened to Reanna talking about the horse she used to ride while Remus and Sirius served the dinner. It was not until they got off the subject of the riding club Reanna was in that he relaxed. Even then he listened rather then talked as he ate.

"What spot did you play in Quidditch?" Reanna asked curiously. Sirius grinned.

"It was quite interesting, actually." He said. "All the Marauders except Wormtail were on the team, except we each played a different part."

"I played Keeper." Remus volunteered. "And of course, Harry, you get your Seeker influence from your father."

"And I get Chaser influence from Mum?" Reanna asked, grinning.

"Yep." Sirius said.

"What about you, Sirius, what did you play?" Harry asked, speaking at last.

"Beater." Sirius said smugly. Reanna and Harry laughed.

"James was the best out of all of us, though. Well, either him or Lily." Remus said.

"No wonder!" Reanna said, still laughing. "It would have been impossible for Harry and me to not have any Quidditch talent."

"Quite true." Remus said, grinning.

After dinner, they played several rounds of Exploding Snap. It was a usual activity for them to play some sort of game after dinner, or to sit outside. That night they did both. The clouds had since cleared up, and so they went outside to the courtyard and sat on the swinging bench. Reanna and Harry would point out the different stars, and Sirius quite smugly pointed out the star Sirius the dog. Harry and Reanna then pointed out a group that they had named Amicos, meaning friends.

"See the North Star?" Reanna asked Sirius.

"Yep, right that way." Sirius said.

"It is also called Polaris." Harry told him.

"Speaking of polar, it is getting a bit chilly." Sirius said. "Let's get inside."

"We're going to stay out here for a few minutes." Reanna said.

"No I don't want you catching a chill." Sirius said. "Especially you, Harry, you don't want to get sick again." Harry made a face but they both got up and followed Remus and Sirius in anyway.

Everyone had one last cup of hot chocolate when they got in, and then Sirius insisted that everyone get to bed. Reanna and Harry were going up, but Harry was stopped by Sirius.

"Wait a second Harry." Sirius said, Remus had already gone to his bedroom. Harry obediently went over to his godfather.

"Yes?" He asked, curious. Sirius sighed.

"We did not find any sort of potion to help you, in case you were wondering." He said, his blue eyes were full of worry.

"That's alright, I really don't need one." Harry said, trying to make Sirius feel less guilty. However, this seemed to make Sirius more worried.

"I want you to come straight to me or Remus if you're woken up tonight by any nightmares or flashbacks. Please do that for yourself." Sirius said, his eyes were pleading, and he gently brushed a piece of hair out of Harry's face. "Promise me." He said. Harry nodded.

"I promise." He said. Sirius relaxed and Harry gave him a smile. As he was getting into bed, though, he wondered if he would have the courage to keep that promise that night.

"What were you doing at the riding school, boy?" Yells erupted into his ears. Eight year old Harry Potter looked up, his eyes widening in fear. He shrank back, making injuries scream.

"S-sorry." He whimpered. "I-I wanted to learn to ride." THWAP! The belt hit his face, knocking him over with its force. Harry made a small sound.

"Don't be cheeky, boy." Vernon snarled. "You aren't worthy to do any such thing. You are barely worthy to live!"

"P-p-pl-please, uncle."

"Don't interrupt me!" Another crack of the belt came onto his face. Everything became a blur of pain, fear, yelling, and screaming. Suddenly, Harry became older, but he was still being hit with the belt, over and over again. His muffled screams, stopped by the fingers in his mouth, still filled the air. He did not realize they had stopped until he saw Vernon standing above him with a gun in his hand.

"Die, Potter." He snarled. Harry watched in horror and pain as the trigger was slowly pulled. As though in slow motion he could see the bullet, then felt it tear at his flesh, bringing screams, which were quickly stifled, from his lips. White hot pain, his mind was going black, he could see nothing but red. He saw nothing, only the gun. The bullet was still coming at him, yet the pain was there. Vernon sneered once more, the gun was being shot again…

Harry sat up with a yell in a cold sweat. He was trembling badly, much worse then he ever had before. He had never actually had a dream that he was actually shot. They were always flashbacks. Vernon never shot him, did he? Harry began to sob, shaking uncontrollably. It was as though he could feel the pain that used to be there, but it was now joined by the white hot pain of the gun. He looked around wildly, and a shadow from the moon moved. He jumped back, cracking his head against the headboard. He put his head in his hands, and began to sob. His shaking continued as the dream once more played itself in his mind.

"No." He whispered. Vernon's face screamed at him, but his face changed into the shiny black nozzle of the gun. Harry wanted to scream, but years with the Dursleys taught him never to scream no matter what the pain or fear. He trembled harder, trying to hide himself from his memories. They would not leave him.

A hand was placed suddenly on his shoulder. He nearly screamed as he swept around. He shrank back, not being able to see the person without his glasses. They were speaking, but Harry only heard the echoes of his own whimpers, and the yells of his uncle. He trembled harder, he had completely forgotten where he was, who was in the house. The person reached for him, but he gave a muffled yell and tore himself back. He curled up defensively into a ball, and sobbed. He had to give in. He felt the hands on his back, and he shook harder, but he made no movement to move away. He was too afraid.

"Harry?" A voice he recognized said. His sobbing decreased, but he still trembled. The person rubbed his back soothingly, and he calmed slightly. He became less hysterical, and his sobbing stopped. Still, he stayed curled up. The person was whispering to him. "Shh, it's alright." The voice said. "You'll be alright, you're alright."

Harry calmed more, and felt a reassuring wave go over him. His trembling did not stop, but he opened one eye experimentally. He saw a black shape looming over him. His glasses were slid onto his face, and he recognized Reanna. Her green eyes were worried, and she looked tired. Harry did not say anything, but allowed her to help him sit up. He still trembled, and showed no sign of stopping. Reanna whispered words of comfort to him as time passed without meaning. Finally, he remembered where he was. His panic decreased slightly, but his shaking continued.

"Let's go tell Sirius." Reanna said soothingly. Harry shook his head.

"It was a dream, it was different this time…" He whispered.

"Shh, don't think about it." Reanna whispered.

"No, he shot me, he shot me…" Harry said, his panic returning once more. He felt the hysterical sobs rising.

"It's alright, it was only a dream." Reanna soothed. "Vernon will never hurt you again, don't worry. Sirius and Remus will keep you safe." She hugged him gently. Harry grabbed onto her, rocking back and forth. "It'll all be alright."

Harry rocked back and forth, and went in and out of his hysteria before Reanna could calm him down almost completely. He trembled still despite his attempts to stop. Finally, although still shaking, he seemed to be completely awake.

"Are you alright now?" Reanna asked gently. Harry nodded shakily. She gently rubbed his back. "Why don't I go get Sirius?" She asked.

"Please don't leave, Reanna." Harry said, his voice shaky.

"Alright, I won't go anywhere." Reanna soothed. They sat there for a long time, Harry being soothed before he was calm enough to do anything. Then Reanna asked, "Should we go downstairs now?"

"I don't want to wake him up." Harry said, beginning to shake again.

"Shh, he won't be mad." Reanna said. "He wants you to wake him." Harry hesitated then nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said. However, as soon as he got out of bed his fears returned full force. He began shaking so badly that Reanna had to support him. They made their way out into the hall, and down the stairs. Harry was more frightened; memories from the Dursleys told him not to wake anyone up for anything. When they started down the hall they heard a door open with a small sigh. Harry jumped despite himself, and Reanna looked around. It was to Remus' room.

"Remus?" She called out in a whisper. "Is that you?"

"Reanna, what are you doing up at this hour?" Remus' nightly hoarse voice came to meet them. Usually, Remus would not have been up, and so would not have heard them in the hall. He was a deep sleeper, but the full moon was in just a few days. Each full moon he turned into what their second godfather considered to be a monster. Although he took a potion that kept him from turning into a complete werewolf, and instead he turned into a harmless wolf, he was always exhausted. Harry and Reanna always helped as much as they could, but they knew how hard it was for him. Harry felt another pang as he realized that Remus was already exhausted from the full moon. He hoped that he would not be angry.

"Yes, and Harry…" She did not finish because Remus quickly stepped out and hurried toward them. Even in the dark they could see that his hazel eyes were clouded with worry. He stopped in front of Harry, looking him over swiftly.

"A dream?" He asked gently. Harry nodded.

"Sorry for waking you…" He muttered, his dream still fresh in his mind. He was shaking again. Although he trusted Remus, there was something that took hold of him after his dreams or memories that made him think everyone was going to react the same way Vernon would have. Reanna had always said (in tones of hatred toward Vernon) that it was one of the side affects of his beatings.

"You don't have to be sorry…" Remus said, in even gentler tones then before. He reached out to comfort him, but Harry shrank back. Remus' hand was coming toward him, but he saw Vernon, and all he saw and remembered was Vernon. Remus' face was lined with concern, but he seemed to understand. "It's alright Harry, its Remus. You're not in a dream anymore, you're home. Vernon's not here and he never will be." Harry was soothed by Remus' voice. He relaxed, and once more remembered where he was. This time he let Remus embrace him, and found himself being picked up. It was all for the better, for he would never have been able to hold himself up as he was shaking much worse then before. Remus soothed him, and Harry felt himself relaxing. He was set down on a bed, and Remus asked him if he could drink something. Harry nodded, and took the steaming goblet from Remus' hands. In the next few minutes he was fast asleep.

Harry found himself in Remus' bed the next morning when he woke up. At first he wondered what he was doing there, but then remembered the previous night's events. He sat up and looked around, noticing that there was no one else in the room. Remus had most likely taken his bed, so he would not disturb him. At this moment, Harry was more grateful toward Remus then he had been since his second godfather helped rescue him from the Dursleys. Remus must have stayed up that night researching a potion, and he must have found one because whatever he used the night before certainly worked. Harry sighed, glad that it was over. He did not particularly like having no control over his actions or emotions because of a dream. Shaking it off he got up.

There were some of his clothes on the end of his bed, as well as his shoes. He dressed quickly, made the bed, then went out of the room. As he went toward the kitchen he heard lowered voices. He immediately recognized them as Sirius' and Remus', but he could not tell what they were talking about. He pushed the door open, and went in, pausing slightly. They stopped talking as soon as he entered the room.

"Good morning, Harry." Sirius said, smiling at his godson. There was certainly something wrong though, there was worry in his bright blue eyes.

"Morning." He said tiredly. He sat down at the table on the bench with Sirius and looked around. "Where's Reanna?"

"Still sleeping." Remus said. "She was up for a few hours last night."

"Oh." Harry said, turning slightly red. "Sorry about that."

"It was in no way your fault." Remus said, waving it off. His eyes too held worry in them. There was a moments silence then Remus spoke again in a sigh. "I hate to bring this up, but it has to be asked." He said, looking at Harry. Harry thought he knew what was coming. "It is about last night…" He paused. "Are your dreams usually that severe, I guess is what I'm asking."

"No, not usually." Harry said, shifting slightly. "That's the worst it has been." He shifted again, reminded forcefully of the dream.

"Was it the same nightmare you usually have?" Remus asked, trying to down the questions so that they would not create a reaction. However, he did not know what he was asking on this one.

"No…" Harry said, his voice already starting to shake.

He tried to stop himself, but he suddenly found himself in the midst of the dream again. He had thought it was safe to talk about, but it still scared him out of his wits. Before he could stop himself he was talking.

"It was different…" Harry said, leaning onto Sirius. His godfather put a protective and comforting arm around him, and soothed, "It's alright, you don't have to tell us." Harry barely even heard him. He was already rambling on in a fit of panic. "In my other dreams he never shot me…he shot me, he shot me…" Sirius' hold suddenly got tight, and his hand was rubbed back and forth across Harry's back. Harry buried his face in Sirius' robes, almost afraid of what his guardians would think, but his panic took over. His hysterics returned, and he sobbed once more, "He shot me, Sirius…" Both arms were wrapped around him in a protective embrace. Sirius did not speak, but only held him. Finally, Harry's frightened sobbing subsided, and although he leaned against Sirius, he was once more calm.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Remus said gently. His face was lined with remorse and once more concern. Harry shook his head, saying that it was not his fault. Remus grimaced.

"Let's get off of that subject." Sirius said quietly.

"I-I just wanted to ask one thing." Harry said. Both men looked at him in surprise. "Did you find a potion that would work, because the one you gave me last night certainly did."

"That was only a calming potion. It only works when someone is in the middle of hysteria or frightened, as you were last night. Although if you will notice it made you almost completely forget about last night when you woke this morning." Remus explained, choosing his words carefully. "And it obviously only works on slight cases, because it still took about five minutes to work last night. Plus Reanna said that it took her about three hours to actually calm you down. Therefore it would do no good to drink it before the trauma were to happen." Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Morning everyone." A tired voice said.

"Morning Reanna." Sirius and Remus said, and Harry echoed them quietly. Reanna sat next to Harry and Sirius, as the bench was large enough for all three of them.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked, looking around. Remus clapped a hand to his head.

"I completely forgot." He exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm going to make some chocolate chip pancakes,"

"As usual," Reanna interjected.

"As usual," Remus agreed, "and I have some morning cakes that I made earlier."

"Sounds good." Harry said shakily, trying to transition to his normal self.

"Definitely." Reanna said.

It rained for the whole day. Reanna and Harry were unable to go outside because of the lightning, and Remus was busy. Therefore, Harry, Reanna, and Sirius had to find something to do inside. Reanna and Sirius ended up playing a game of wizards' chess, and Harry settled himself by the fire with a book. Remus came in later with their Hogwarts letters. Reanna was much excited about these. She would be going to Hogwarts for the first time that year. She had been studying all the subjects from first year to fourth year, and so would be able to go straight into fifth year. She caught on quite quickly, although Remus said that it was only natural because she was starting late. It was not that her magical ability had just started; it was just that she had been oppressed from magic, and was never told what it was. Harry still thought it amazing that she was able to catch up that quickly.

Upon opening his letter, Harry got the surprise of his life. There were two prefects chosen for each house, and Gryffindors were: Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Harry's jaw dropped. He stared at the paper for a few minutes, making sure that he was seeing correctly. He blinked several times, but still the words did not change, and a shiny silver badge remained staring up at him, laced with red and gold colors around the edges. By this time the whole family was staring at him.

"I-I'm a Prefect!" Harry stuttered in utter surprise. Sirius grinned.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"At this rate you'll be Head Boy." Remus said, also smiling at him. "Congratulations, Harry."

"Yeah, congratulations, although I'm not sure what a Prefect is." Reanna laughed.

"It is someone who is chosen for their marks and actions in school." Remus explained. He grinned. "So it is no wonder that Harry is one."

"Yeah, how many times have you done some dangerous thing that has saved the school but has nearly gotten you killed?" Sirius asked, half joking and half cross.

"Four." Harry said, grinning. "Although the last one I definitely did _not_ choose." Sirius frowned but did not bring it up.

"Hey, what does this mean?" Reanna asked, pointing at her letter. "It says that 'you will be sorted because you are new, but knowing your family you will be in Gryffindor.'" She looked at Sirius and Remus with a puzzled look on her face, and Harry snorted with laughter.

"That would be Dumbledore's little touch of humor." Sirius said, grinning. "All Potters have been in Gryffindor for as long as anyone can remember. Although I think there is more to it then that, but I'm not sure…" Reanna and Harry exchanged glances but did not question it.

"Oh there's more:" Reanna read, "'however, do not join the first years, as we will make a special announcement so no one will be confused on you being a first year.'" Reanna looked blank.

"That's Dumbledore for you." Remus chuckled. Sirius nodded.

The whole day continued like that, everyone being too lazy to do anything. Reanna and Harry made lunch because Sirius and Remus both had fallen asleep in strange positions. They decided against waking them, and instead enjoyed their own lunch of soup and sandwiches. Sirius was slightly disgruntled when he woke up, but they were not sure if it was because he missed out on the sandwiches, or because Harry and Reanna had to make their own lunch. It had to have been them making their own lunch, because when Harry showed him a plate of sandwiches he had saved, Sirius became even more disgruntled, although not at Harry.

Harry still could not understand why Sirius was so sensitive about him working. When he questioned Reanna about it, she told him that it had to do with the Dursleys. He looked at her blankly, so she had to explain.

"See, Sirius is angry at the Dursleys for making you cook their every meal, plus not giving you any when you were the cook. You worked too much at the Dursleys. Now neither he nor I are saying that you should be lazy now, but you most definitely deserve a couple years off." Reanna explained. Harry nodded, but he was still confused. After all, he felt the Pierces had treated Reanna rather unfairly as well.

Sirius and Remus managed to pull together a fancy dinner that night, and Harry had a feeling that it had something to do with him and Reanna making their lunches. It was still tasty nonetheless, and afterward everyone felt sleepy. That morning, Harry had had not intention of sleeping again, but he completely forgot about his dreams and the night before. When Reanna came up after he had gone to bed, she asked if he wanted to put the barrier up. He absentmindedly said no, and turned out the light.

Harry awoke to find himself once more in someone else's bed. It was Sirius' however, and Sirius had obviously stayed beside him because there was a chair beside the bed. He strained his mind, but could not remember any incident from the night before, at least, he could not remember telling anyone. He remembered another terrifying dream, but could not remember even waking from it. He shuddered at the thought of last nights dream. It was twice as bad as the night before. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the memory, but could not suppress the terrified shudders that ripped through him. If it was not him being shot, then it was…Harry did not even want to think about it. Quickly he got up and followed the basic routine as the day before. He saw his clothes, slipped them on, and went out into the hall. There were no hushed voices coming from the kitchen this morning, but when he went in he saw an extremely worried looking Sirius.

"Good morning." Harry said, his voice hoarse. He sat down at the table as Sirius smiled shakily at him.

"Morning, kiddo." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Harry said honestly. Sirius looked him over swiftly. There was another silence. "Er, what happened last night?" He asked hesitantly.

"Do you remember anything?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head. "No, I don't suppose you would. Do you remember having a dream?"

"Yeah…" Harry said, shuddering.

"It was much worse then the night before?" Sirius said. It was barely a question.

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry asked, controlling himself.

"Because no one could calm you down even in the slightest." Sirius sighed. "You were absolutely hysterical all of last night. Reanna said that it was a good thing she woke up, because you could not shake yourself out of the dream." Harry flinched. "She woke you up, or she thought she woke you up, but she could not calm you down whatsoever. She was there for a couple of hours, but finally she yelled for me. Remus and I both heard her, and we both rushed up. Remus had an extra strong potion, but he had to actually get near you first. You were fighting us off." Sirius grimaced and brushed against a forming bruise on his cheek.

"Sorry…" Harry said before he could stop himself. Sirius looked at him sharply.

"You did not have any control of what you were doing, you don't have to be sorry." He said, his voice gentle. Harry shook his head.

"Why do they keep coming?" He whispered to himself.

"Harry," Sirius said, interrupting his thoughts, "you were yelling things last night, although I could not quite catch all of it, but…" He stopped and swallowed, then looked hard at Harry. "Did Vernon ever rape you?" Harry knew his ears were red.

"No." He whispered. Sirius looked at him desperately, his eyes pleading for him to tell the truth. "No." He whispered again. "No it was just a dream." His voice raised higher to his godfather's surprise. He wanted to tell the truth, but he could not. Sirius would hate him, he would abandon him. Even Reanna did not know. "It was just a dream! Just a dream! It was only a dream…" His voice got so soft again that he was sure only he could hear it. "I was only dreaming."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked gently. Harry slowly shook his head.

"No." He whispered. "I'm not sure what is a dream and what is reality anymore. It could have happened. I don't know." Sirius slowly nodded and they left it at that.

The flashbacks did not start until a couple days after Sirius asked about Harry being sexually abused. The dreams continued every night, and each night they were getting steadily worse. The night before the flashbacks started, Harry had fallen asleep and gone straight into a nightmare. Everything he had ever been through was being combined each night to make his dream a living hell. He got no sleep that night, even Remus' potion barely helped. Even once he was calmed once more he was afraid to go back to sleep for fear of another memory or nightmare. So Sirius and Remus spent another sleepless night trying to calm him and trying to find a way to get rid of the dreams. When Harry found out the next morning that they stayed up all night on his account, he apologized profusely, saying in his tired state that next time he promise to let them sleep. Remus had of course been in wolf form in his room during the full moon, and so Harry felt another guilty twinge about disturbing his rest. His godfather of course needed sleep as well, because he spent the night in his Animagus form with Moony. However, when Harry told them that he would let them sleep, it only seemed to make them slightly frantic. As it was, Harry hesitated to tell them of his flashback later that same day.

It happened when Reanna and he were down in the fields. Reanna insisted that he need some leisure activity to help him. It seemed to be working. The cool breeze blew through his hair as he and Reanna walked through the grass. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, and for the first time in a few days he relaxed. He was feeling better then he had in a long time until a loud noise came from across the field. It sounded like a gunshot, but Reanna later said that she doubted it was. However, no matter what it was, a gunshot or if it just sounded like a gunshot or the crack of a whip, Harry lost control. He threw himself to the ground in a fit of panic and curled into a ball. Memories flashed through his mind as the loud sound rang out again. He restrained a scream with practice. Instead his bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood in his mouth. The salty taste did nothing to calm him and indeed only made him panic more. He was sure that Vernon was standing in front of him, either belt, stick, or gun raised.

Vernon was screaming at him as he did in his dream, his face turning into a nozzle. The scene quivered, and Harry saw Vernon once more bringing the stick down on him. He yelled out loud as he saw the stick hit him over and over again. He could feel the pain, even though it was not there. It was as though the memory of it brought back the pain so much that he could feel it. He curled into a tighter ball, and bit his cheek harder. He heard someone talking to him in a soft voice, but the loud noise came again, bringing a fresh wave of trembling and yelling in his mind. He saw nothing but his uncle and memories. Vernon grew clearer, and the pain became almost real. His panic increased, and he backed away from what he thought he saw. He looked wildly around, then everything went black.

When he came to, he saw Reanna's face above him. She looked worried and her wavy hair was coming out of the ponytail. He blinked at her a few times, then remembered what happened. He immediately sat up. Reanna's hand gently took his, feeling cool against his sweaty skin. She helped him up. Harry looked around, wincing as the bright sun flashed into his eyes. They were still in the field.

"Are you alright?" Reanna asked, hugging him tightly. Her green eyes were full of frantic worry. "You scared me to death!"

"What happened?" Harry asked. "What was that noise?" He was still shaking slightly.

"I don't know." Reanna said, looking him over cautiously. Carefully, Harry wormed out of her support. "Let's go home." She said. Harry nodded, he did not want to stay outside anymore.

They walked home slowly, enjoying the warm sun on their backs. Reanna kept sending worried glances over at Harry, but he smiled as reassuringly as he could. The tall grass waved and swayed in a breeze, and Harry felt the wind on his face. He could see an eagle soaring overhead, and in the distance heard a lone wolf howl. At the end of the field, where the old pipe corral ended, the grass seemed to be moving more vigorously. Harry looked at it, and realized that it was not the grass at all. It was a young horse who seemed to be entangled in something. Harry rushed forward, his own panic forgotten, and found that Reanna was doing the same. Harry climbed over the pipe corral and he and Reanna were at the horse's side.

It was a young mare, barely older then a filly, and she was entangled in her own lead rope. It was wound about one of her legs so she could not walk. It looked as though it had happened when she was running from something. Gently, Harry knelt beside the horse, trying to calm her. At the gentle touch, the horse slowed her frantic kicking and fighting. She lay almost still and met Harry's eye. Harry nearly pulled away in surprise, and saw that Reanna, who was untangling the lead rope, had almost done the same. She kept her cool though, and with Harry keeping a calming touch on the horse and speaking soothing words to her, Reanna was done in no time. They helped her up, and then exchanged glances.

"I wonder where she lives." Reanna said at last, stroking her beautiful body. The horse shuddered slightly, and tossed its head. She certainly was beautiful. She was a bay in color, and looked as though she were at least part Arabian, and part Peruvian Paso. She was small, about fourteen and a half hands high, but looked too skinny to be healthy. Her eyes were gentle, but like before, Harry felt something through them. He gently took the lead rope from Reanna.

"I think I know." Harry said. He looked at his sister. "It was where we heard the gunshots earlier." Reanna grimaced.

"That's what I heard too, but I was hoping that I would be mistaken." She said.

"So did I." Harry said softly. He looked at the horse. "Can we ride you over, do you mind?" He asked, although he was not sure why he was asking a horse as though it could answer him. The horse seemed to nod, and Harry grinned. He hoisted himself up, and Reanna got behind him. "Shouldn't we switch places?" Harry asked. "You're the more experienced rider."

"No." Reanna said, shaking her head. "I think you should be in front. You asked, not me."

Harry made a clicking noise and gently put his heels into the horse, which he had learned from the riding school years ago. The mare went forward into a walk. After Harry was once more used to the movement, he clicked again and she went into a trot. After he got used to that he skipped the canter and went straight into a gallop. He was having the time of his life. All his dreams and troubles were forgotten, and all he felt was Reanna behind him, and the up and down movement of the mare. There were trees flashing by them on the trail, and birds looked at them curiously. The breeze became a wind as they went faster, and it brushed both children's hair, moving it out of their face. The horse seemed joyful as well, as though no one did this often. After about fifteen minutes, Harry saw a house with a barn ahead. He pulled gently on the lead rope to get the mare to slow down, and went to a walk. Almost immediately as they got onto the property, a man came running out of the barn.

"You! You there!" He yelled. Harry shrank back slightly and felt the horse do the same. He and Reanna dismounted and brought the horse forward. The man came forward, shaking a fist at them. "How dare you steal my horse? She's worth money this one, I could have you hanged for this!" There was a nasty silence, and the boy summed up his courage.

"Sir, we did not steal her, and I am dreadfully sorry for any misunderstandings." Harry said quietly, much to Reanna's surprise. He was cut off by the man.

"Ha! If you did not steal her, then what was she doing out? You filthy little ruffian, you broke the door down, and grabbed her by her lead rope! She's easy to lead, you probably thought. Well, you're lucky she was tired! Would have served you right if she had thumped you against a tree or some of the sort!"

"But sir, she was on our property, she must have been frightened by the gunshots we heard earlier, and broke down her door. She is a prey animal, she will fright easily." Reanna said, her voice shaking slightly. The man suddenly grabbed Harry by his ear. Harry cried out as he was pulled from his sister and the horse, and Reanna gave a yell of anger.

"A likely story!" He roared. "I'll have you punished for this, filthy boy! You are obviously no good, a horse thief…" He twisted his ear, and Harry gave a muffled cry of pain.

"Let him go!" Reanna yelled. The man pushed her away hard, and she fell to the ground. She quickly picked herself up, but was this time was shoved against a tree where she lay still on the forest floor.

"What's your name boy?" The man roared. Harry did not answer, he just shook violently. He was shaken by the man, "I said, what is your name?"

"Stop!" A voice rang out, angry and loud. "Stop where you are this instant!"

The man turned to glare, finding himself faced with two irate men with their wands pointed straight at him. Remus had already helped a dazed Reanna up, and was holding her close with one arm, while keeping the other pointed at the man. Sirius gave a vehement glare toward the man, who was so surprised he dropped his hold on Harry. Harry immediately backed up, his eyes wide, and backed up slowly to Sirius. His godfather put a protective arm around him, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"B-Black!" The man said. He was most likely trying to sound threatening or scornful, but his voice came out somewhat unsure and scared.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Scaelestis?" Sirius growled.

"Your boy stole one of my horses, Black. I have my rights." Scaelestis retorted. Sirius gave a growl that sounded exactly like a rottweiler.

"I do believe that is untrue." Remus said before Sirius could lose his temper. His eyes were cold. "You should try listening to a story before you assume facts."

"Just get off of my property before I call the ministry." The man said. Harry now saw that he had a wand in his belt. "And once they come I will make sure that the boy is punished for what I believe has been done." Harry shrank back further onto Sirius. Sirius gently let go of him and stepped forward threateningly.

"If you ever come near either of my godchildren again, you will be sorry. I make that clear now, and next time I find you mistreating _anyone_ I will kill you on the spot." Sirius growled. The man glared and turned to the horse, who the man must have restrained with magic. He snapped his fingers and grabbed the lead rope, then stomped off. Sirius turned and suddenly brought Harry and Reanna both into a tight hug on impulse.

"Are you both alright?" He asked gently as he released them.

"Yeah…" Reanna said, and Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about him." Sirius said gently. "I never thought that one of his horses would come onto our property."

"We should have thought that they would." Remus said. "His horses are always getting frightened and bolting." Reanna grimaced, and Harry frowned.

"Let's go home." Sirius said. He started walking, making sure that Harry and Reanna were following. Remus was already going through the path.

They walked in silence for a while, Harry and Reanna were standing extremely close. Both of them had scared the other with what had happened, and Harry was feeling extremely insecure again. After they were about halfway home, he asked a question that was looming in his mind.

"How did you know to come so fast?" He asked Sirius curiously. Sirius grinned and looked less worried since they had left the stable.

"You remember the Marauders Map, correct?" He asked. Harry nodded, but Reanna looked confused.

"The what?" She asked.

"It is a map that shows all the passages of Hogwarts, as well as all people in Hogwarts." Harry explained, shaking off his insecurity. Their experience with the horse owner was much too reminding of his uncle for his liking. "Dad, Wormtail, and those two made it when they were at Hogwarts. That's where their nicknames came from." He nodded toward Remus and Sirius, who were both grinning at this point. "So what does that have to do with anything?" He asked them.

"Well we now have made a map of Black Manor, and its outskirts. We saw that you two were on Scaelestis' property, returning his horse. We knew that he would react that way." Sirius said. He frowned. "His father used to accuse James and me of stealing their horses all the time when they got loose. Scaelestis junior always helped the rumor along."

"Hasn't anyone ever reported him for animal abuse?" Harry asked.

"Well, no, no one has ever really suspected it. He never acts that way to horses when anyone is around." Remus said, looking surprised. "I'm not sure that he would, he just does not like people."

"He does." Reanna volunteered. "Believe us, he does."

"Did he when you were there?" Remus asked, looking concerned.

"No, but both of us felt it." Reanna explained. "When we were calming the mare down, she looked straight at Harry, and we both felt it. It was like she told us, yet it was not in words."

"But it was her eyes, most of all." Harry said thoughtfully. "Her eyes had that…look to them. She was scared and had no one to turn to."

"Oh, and also we heard gunshots coming from his house earlier. We don't know what he was doing, but he was certainly not hunting." Reanna said.

"We'll report him as soon as possible then." Sirius said, looking worriedly at his godson. Harry had gone pale at the mention of the gunshots, remembering what had happened. The mare was not the only one to be frightened by loud noises.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, he had noticed too.

"Nothing." Harry lied as he opened the back door to the house. He let it swing open and propped it so that it would not shut itself. He liked to have the cool breeze coming in through the door and the open windows. He especially liked it during dinner. "It was only a flashback." Sirius' face once more clouded over with concern.

"A flashback?" He asked sharply. Harry winced.

"It was nothing." He insisted. Reanna frowned but she said nothing. He decided to go upstairs to read in his room, but Sirius gently caught his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked, meeting his eyes.

"Yes." Harry said, even though he knew he sounded uncertain. Sirius let go.

"Alright." He said, and Harry smiled. His smile disappeared as soon as he started up the stairs. He wondered why he could not be more trustful of his guardians. He wished that he could tell Sirius about his flashback openly, and not be reminded of it, but he was afraid to. Harry shook his head and sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He wished that none of it had ever happened.

_A/N - Alright peoples there you go! Please review, and although I do not like flames, I do like constructive criticism (although don't be too mean please, I'm very sensitive and so is my work). Thx! Oh and thank you again to Kris, my first reviewer in the series, and to Becky who gave some good compliments. Keep reading guys._


End file.
